


Amor estomacal

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Eren dominant omega, Ereri Week, Español | Spanish, F/M, Food, Kidnapping, Levi shy alpha, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mistakes, Omegaverse, Yaoi, a lot of food
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es un omega dominante de veinte años, Levi es un alpha tímido de quince que además es bastante torpe. Levi está super enamorado de Eren, pero éste ni siquiera sabe de su existencia a pesar de que son vecinos. Podrá llegar el amor al corazón a través del estómago?Trilogía/Romance/Ereri/Pastelería/Secuestro/Violencia/Angustia/Mención de Erenxtodos/Leve LevixPetraPara Fa Teufell y Lindsey Lobo
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Una lección dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Aquí está el primer capítulo de lo prometido, serán capítulos cortos y será una trilogía, actualizaré los jueves, recen para que la termine jajaja. Estoy con tres finales de fics, para que después no digan que me olvido de las otras historias, así que este fin de semana más les vale reservarme un par de horas. Eso es todo, besitos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Primer capítulo tranquilo, llevadero, algunas que otras palabras altisonantes, en mi país decimos "puteadas", nada más, ah si, un poco de violencia pero en defensa propia, inmadurez, eso sería.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"El descubrimiento de un nuevo plato es de más provecho para la humanidad** _

_**que el descubrimiento de una estrella".** _

_**Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Levi repasó todos los elementos de los que había dispuesto en su sótano. Las cuerdas, el colchón, las mantas, la cinta, las almohadas, el aromatizador (porque siempre había cierto olor húmedo en ese cuarto), los víveres como para una semana entera (luego pensaba trabajar y conseguir el dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos), libros, revistas, hasta una Tablet con la cuenta de Netflix y Amazon ya activas como para que estuviera a gusto.

Esa tarde volvió a apostarse en el altillo y desde allí pudo apreciar a gusto a ese omega que lo volvía loco. Estaba colgando la ropa húmeda en la soga de su patio, mientras usaba esos pantaloncillos super cortos que dejaban a la vista unas esbeltas y peludas piernas morenas, la mitad del cuerpo eran puras piernas, o así le parecía. Soñaba, fantaseaba más bien, con poner su cabeza entre los muslos de él, mientras el chico lo apretaba cerrándolas, y por lo general esa imagen mental lo ponía duro y tenía que pajearse para liberar la ansiedad.

Claro que los muslos de Eren, el nombre del omega hermoso, no era lo único en lo que Levi se fijaba, le encantaba su cabello rebelde, marrón, que brillaba tan bonito bajo el sol, esos ojos de mar que le resaltaban en el bronceado rostro. ¿Cuántas horas se había quedado espiándolo mientras el chico tomaba sol usando solo sus diminutos shorts? Ya había perdido la cuenta, le fascinaba observarlo, le parecía alguna clase de deidad celestial que debía ser adorado hasta que el cielo se congelara, ¿o era el infierno? Bueno, eso no era importante.

Levi era un alpha que por su complexión delgada, baja estatura y pálida tez había sido confundido un par de veces con un omega, hasta sus feromonas eran débiles, sin embargo a la hora de medirse en fuera más de uno se había llevado una amarga sorpresa. Tenía una fuerza descomunal que a veces no manejaba muy bien, era un poco bruto. Pero justamente por lo fuerte que era, es que se había animado a idear el secuestro del lindo omega, luego de inspirarse al ver la película "Fragmentado".

Levi tenía quince años recién cumplidos, sus hormonas estaban despertando y le estaban revolucionando la vida, de ser un chico pacífico, solitario, aburrido (digamos la verdad), ahora estaba inscripto en dos clubes de deportes, salía a correr por las mañanas, podía llegar a hacerse cuatro o cinco pajas a lo largo del día, y se ponía a cotorrear con Hange, su mejor amiga que también era alpha, por horas. Tantos cambios corporales le estaban trastornando la cabeza.

Su familia era vecina con la familia de Eren desde que él había nacido. Así que lo conocía muy bien, Eren era cinco años más grande y parecía que cada año que pasaba se ponía más y más hermoso, además el omega sabía bien que donde iba arrancaba miradas de todas partes, de manera que era coqueto, altanero y presumido, total que podía. Tenía una altura digna, una figura esbelta y seductora, era un omega despampanante.

A Levi siempre le había gustado, pero para Eren él no existía, es decir, a veces cuando estaba junto a su madre o su tío y si de casualidad Eren pasaba por el frente de la vereda, a lo mejor los saludaba, pero cuando estaba él solo (y eso que habían ido a la misma escuela del barrio por años) o en el almacén, o donde fuera que se llegaran a cruzar, Levi era completamente invisible para Eren. Nunca le había molestado esa indiferencia, hasta que comenzó a desarrollarse y la inocente atracción que sentía por el omega se comenzó a transformar en una sed apasionada por cogérselo, y hacerlo su esposo, claro estaba. Además la noche anterior un tipo bastante desagradable, desde el punto de vista de Levi, lo había traído a la casa en un auto horrible, lo había acompañado a la puerta y hasta se habían dado un beso en la boca. Levi lloró de la frustración, no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder, ¡Eren tenía que ser suyo!

Como era inmaduro e inconsciente aún, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que secuestrarlo, porque claro, era un camino demasiado largo invitarlo a tomar un helado, tratar de enamorarlo y conversar como dos personas normales deberían hacer, así que concluyó que su idea era fantástica. Lo iba a tener encerrado en el sótano, total que su tío y su madre se había ido de viaje por dos semanas, hasta que volvieran Eren ya habría entrado en razón y estaría perdidamente enamorado de él, entonces podrían casarse y todos serían felices. Así pensaba (deliraba) el joven e inexperto Levi.

Tenía todo planeado, le regalaría una tarta de manzanas, que no era por hacerse el importante pero lo cierto es que las tartas le salían exquisitas, llena de un poderoso sedante, entonces Eren caería dormido y él lo cargaría para meterlo en el sótano, era pan comido.

Hizo tres tartas por las dudas y eligió la más bonita, le roció los somníferos y se fue hasta la casa de sus vecinos (después de arreglarse muy bien, perfumarse y ponerse un traje). Tocó el timbre y esperó, finalmente salió el omega, cosa que él ya sabía, a esa hora el padre del mismo estaba trabajando en el Hospital y su madre se iba a la iglesia. Eren abrió y lo miró con desdén.

—No vamos a comprar nada —dijo con apatía antes de que Levi pudiera decir hola y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Levi quedó perplejo con la tarta en las manos y volvió a tocar el timbre, cuando Eren abrió de nuevo la puerta, sin prestar demasiada atención porque estaba manipulando su celular, ya más de cerca notó lo alto que era el omega en comparación con él y sintió escalofríos de la emoción de tenerle tan cerca, pero el omega seguía sin mirarlo.

—Ya dije que no vamos a comprar nada.

—N-no, no, espera, no vengo a vender nada —finalmente logró que Eren lo mirara con mala cara, como si le dijera "deja de hacerme perder mi precioso tiempo"—. Y-yo, yo vine a traerle esta tarta que hice, es para us, us… su familia y usted.

—¿Eh? ¿Una tarta? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso están festejando algo o qué?

La verdad es que Levi no había pensado demasiado en ninguna excusa creíble porque no se le había ocurrido que podrían negarse a recibir algo gratis, además su tarta se veía muy bien, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Me, me gusta coccinar —dijo algo nervioso.

—¿Te gusta "coccinar"? ¿Y eso qué?

—Uh, bueno, quería saber qué les parecía a ustedes esta tarta.

Eren lo miró incrédulo por breves segundos y rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso tu familia no puede hacerlo? ¿Por qué nosotros?

—Se fueron de viaje y… —Levi bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

Eren suspiró hastiado y le recibió la misma.

—Bueno, bueno, listo, cuando lleguen mis padres les aviso.

—Perdón, pero, ¿sería mucha molestia que usted me diera su opinión, por favor?

—¿Yo? ¿Acaso tengo cara de crítico culinario o algo como eso?

—No, no, pero… uh… yo…

—Uf, está bien, está bien, mañana la pruebo con el desayuno y te digo, gracias, supongo.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Levi volvió arrastrando los pies y sintiéndose terrible, al parecer no tenía la habilidad social suficiente para mantener una charla apropiada con el omega. Era tan hermoso y perfecto, estaba muy por fuera de su alcance, pero eso no le impediría intentarlo, a secuestrarlo se refería.

Eren dejó la tarta sobre la mesada de la cocina y siguió discutiendo con Jean por teléfono. Jean era una especie de noviecito suyo, a él le gustaba mucho, pero el chico era bastante ojo alegre y por ahí se le escapaba a fiestas o encuentros con otros omegas, tal vez por eso no se habían puesto tan serios. Luego de discutir cerca de media hora, Eren lo mandó a la mierda y se le humedecieron los ojos. De la frustración quería romper algo y de pronto se percató de la tarta. Se acercó a la misma, antes de arrojarla por la ventana para bajar su frustración, decidió probar uno de los bonitos bordes dorados y que se veían tan crocantes.

—¡Joder! El rarito cocina de maravillas, a menos que la haya comprado por ahí, sí, eso debe haber hecho, maldito freak.

Buscó un cuchillo, un vaso de leche y se sentó frente al televisor a ver una de sus series favoritas mientras comenzaba a tragarse la tarta. Claro que le diría que había estado rica, pero con cautela, porque ese chico era demasiado extraño, estaba seguro que lo acosaba, hasta un ciego notaría la forma obsesiva en que lo miraba y la verdad si daba un poco de miedo. Se comió más de la mitad de la tarta y con el ombligo afuera de tanto llenarse, fue a tirarse en una reposera en el patio. El sol ya se había perdido en el horizonte y la noche estaba agradable y tranquila. Mientras le chusmeaba a Mikasa su pelea con el cara de tiburón deforme (amaba ponerle apodos feos a Jean cuando se peleaban), le entró mucho sueño, comenzó a bostezar y bostezar y cuando menos lo acordó, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Cuando se despertó, dos horas después porque el efecto del somnífero era muy pobre, se encontró con una situación bastante irregular. Sus muñecas estaban atadas por detrás de su espalda, estaba sentado sobre un colchón que había en el piso y estaba dentro de un recinto desconocido. Sacudió la cabeza y se pegó tremendo susto, como cualquier lo haría, de manera que comenzó a gritar.

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose por encima de su cabeza y los pasos apresurados de su captor. Ahí estaba, el hijo de puta de ese adolescente de mierda. Lejos de entrar en pánico, Eren montó en cólera. Levi se acercó, su idea era imponerse y mostrarle que con él no se jodía, que era un alpha de pura cepa y que debía someterse a su voluntad, por supuesto en su cabeza la teoría sonaba muy bien, pero cuando quiso llevarla a cabo las cosas se tornaron diferentes.

—Explícame en diez segundos qué carajos hago aquí —dijo Eren con los ojos envueltos en brasas ardientes.

—Oh, eh, bu-bueno, yo, yo te he tomado para que seas mío —dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y tragando saliva, muy imponente no se veía, menos con su metro cincuenta y su cuerpo todo delgaducho.

—Mira, niño, desátame ahora mismo, arrodíllate, pídeme perdón con tu cara besando el suelo y tal vez, dije solo "tal vez", yo decida patearte el culo y no llamar a la policía para que te encierren de por vida en un manicomio, ¿has comprendido bien?

—Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte, yo te daré todo lo que necesites, ya verás, puedo proveerte de lo que gustes.

—Ah, no me digas, entonces dame un maldito jacuzzi, estúpido piojoso de porquería.

—No te alteres, Eren, poco a poco iré rodeándote de todas las comodidades que requieras, lo juro, seré un buen alpha para ti.

—¿Pero qué mierda? ¡No soy un jodido hámster, amigo! ¡Soy una maldita persona, te dije que me soltaras, AHORA! —aulló embravecido y Levi se sintió algo intimidado al principio, pero luego trató de imponerse.

—Vas a calmarte o yo… yo te voy a poner una cinta en la boca, y no te va a gustar.

Eren enarcó una ceja y puso una gran cara de culo.

—Quiero cagar, ¿qué procede? —dijo con desparpajo y Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

—Oh, bueno, eso…

—¿Ni siquiera pensaste en que iba a tener que cagar y mear como cualquier ser vivo? ¿Qué clase de secuestrador de pacotilla eres?

—Ah, bueno, hay un baño arriba, puedo llevarte si necesitas, o traer un tacho de pintura.

—No voy a hacer mis necesidades en un tacho de pintura, niño, ¡defecaré y me orinaré encima! ¡Lidia con eso!

—N-no te alteres, no debes gritar.

—¡GRITARÉ TODO LO QUE SE ME DÉ LA MALDITA GANA, HJO DE PUTA! ¡ESTOY SECUESTRADO, ESTOY SECUESTRADOOOOO!

Eren gritó alrededor de dos horas, Levi se había regresado a la primera planta de la casa mientras cocinaba la cena y temblaba, miraba a cada rato por las ventanas esperando que ningún vecino, ni alguna persona de la calle escuchara los alaridos del omega. Lo había subestimado, creyó que se pondría afónico a poco de gritar pero eso no sucedía, parecía una bocina de tren a toda potencia. Esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba y se estaba empezando a alterar.

Creyó que con algo de comida podría aplacar un poco al omega, pero cuando bajó Eren había deshecho la linda, y costosa, almohada de plumas que tenía a mordiscones. Le limpió la cabeza que estaba llena de plumas y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para sentarlo en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa donde había colocado un suculento platillo de pastas a la crema. La verdad se veían apetitosas.

—Por favor, come un poco, ¿quieres? Te sentirás mejor después de comer, mi madre siempre dice que el enojo con el estómago vacío es lo peor.

—Tu madre es una boba.

Levi llenó una cucharada y sopló para que no estuviera muy caliente y se lo ofreció al omega, al principio Eren le iba a escupir al rostro, pero la verdad el aroma del platillo estaba de lujo y no pudo evitar sentir hambre, era un chico de buen comer después de todo. Aceptó los bocados y se comió todo su plato, repitió un poco más incluso, y luego de que ya se sintió satisfecho pensó en una manera de salir de allí y de paso hacer escarmentar a ese estúpido alpha.

—Bueno, a ver, ¿cuál es la finalidad de encerrarme así? —dijo mirándolo molesto.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que, que seas m-mío —Levi bajó la mirada abochornado, nunca se le había confesado a nadie y para él Eren era lo más especial del mundo, su corazón latía apresurado.

—¿Y para qué?

—Pa-para formar una familia, ser felices juntos, y eso.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿cómo era tu nombre?

Quince años siendo vecinos, ¿y no sabía siquiera su nombre? Eso le dolió en el orgullo al pequeño alpha.

—Me llamo Levi —dijo con firmeza.

—Está bien, Levi, supongamos que acepto todo esto, ¿luego qué? ¿Vas a ser tú mi marido?

De repente el semblante de Eren se relajó, cruzó sus bonitas piernas y lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, eso me gustaría.

—Pues hay algo que debes saber, Levi, a mí… me gusta mucho, muuuucho —dijo sugestivamente mientras se agachaba ligeramente hacia el frente (ya que seguía con sus manos atadas detrás)— que me cogan duro.

Levi se quedó petrificado y Eren tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no largarse a reír, esto era muy fácil, liberó un poco de feromonas notando cómo afectaba de inmediato al adolescente que de pronto se ponía rojo y se retorcía.

—¿Vas a llenar mi agujero como a mí me gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no dices nada, niño? Espero que tengas una enorme, dura, rica polla para metérmela todo el tiempo, ¿mmm? ¿La tienes?

—Ya, por favor, no hables de esa manera —dijo Levi temblando ligeramente.

Patético alpha adolescente, más virgen que el aceite de oliva. Eren siguió molestándolo.

—Pero si es la verdad, si vas a ser mi esposo deberías saber mis necesidades, Levi, ¿quieres cogerme ahora? Porque te tengo muchas, muchas ganas —dijo con voz seductora y el alpha lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, tan fácil era de engañar el chico.

—Yo quería be-besarte, digo, no es necesario apresurar las cosas, podemos esperar a casarnos y entonces-

—¡ABURRIDO! ¡Hazlo ya, no me dejes esperando, cógeme ahora!

Levi se levantó y se acercó respirando aceleradamente pero cuando quiso tocarlo Eren lo detuvo reculando para atrás.

—Desátame, anda, yo también quiero tocarte, bebé. Tengo experiencia, te haré sentir bien —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se relamía los labios con lujuria.

Levi dudó, pero ante la repentina bruma de feromonas que se le vino encima su cerebro dejó de funcionar, tampoco es que funcionara demasiado, y obedeció diligentemente. Por supuesto, apenas Eren se vio liberado se puso de pie y le asestó tremendo cachetadón al adolescente haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Luego agarró lo primero que pudo de ese lugar, que era una bolsa de arpillera llena de papas (unos dos kilos más o menos) y le empezó a dar con eso por la cabeza, la espalda, los brazos, la cara, lo que fuera, Eren estaba hecho un león embravecido.

No es que Levi no tuviera fuerza suficiente para someterlo, probablemente tuviera cinco veces más fuerza que el omega, pero la situación, su inexperiencia, el miedo, el no querer hacerle daño y un sinfín de cosas hicieron que recibiera el duro castigo y luego saliera huyendo como rata desesperada subiendo los escalones que llevaban a la planta de arriba. Allá lo siguió Eren, claro estaba.

Luego de que Levi suplicara a los gritos, el omega se detuvo, hizo arrodillar al alpha y le dio un sermón más largo que la vida de Matusalém, lo obligó a pedirle perdón incontables veces y finalmente luego de patearle en el culo se fue de la casa dando un enorme portazo.

Levi sollozaba, por la paliza, por el susto (porque Eren había amenazado con ir a la policía y denunciarlo), por el miedo a que su madre se terminara enterando (porque de seguro le cortaba las bolas). La brillante idea del secuestro duró poco más de tres horas y un par de traumas bien feos.

Le quedó el labio inferior hinchado, un ojo negro, la espalda llena de golpes, los brazos con algunos cardenales y el orgullo pulverizado. Levi no volvió a salir de su casa el resto de los días que sus parientes estuvieron de viaje e incluso cuando volvieron apenas lo hacía, solo para ir a hacer las compras, y aunque era verano usaba un buzo negro con capucha y salía encorvado como un anciano, mirando para un lado y para otro como si lo fueran a atacar en cualquier momento. Tenía pánico de cruzarse de nuevo con el omega. Había aprendido su lección.

Al poco tiempo, su madre lo mandó a cortar el pasto del patio y no quería hacerlo, porque la división entre las casas era una cerca de madera de apenas metro veinte y a esa hora Eren estaba como lagartija tirado tripa arriba tomando sol. Pero no se le podía decir que no a Kuchel, de manera que cuando lo amenazó con meter su laptop dentro de la bañera llena de agua, decidió salir. Hacía un calor de los mil infiernos, pero el joven igual usaba esos buzos con capucha que lo cubrían por entero, estaba sudando como marrano dentro de esa pesada ropa mientras pasaba la podadora del lado más lejano a la casa de Eren. Estuvo en esas faenas por al menos una hora, a punto de colapsar del calorón, cuando sintió que lo chistaban. Se congeló en su lugar y no quería girarse.

—¡Hey, te estoy llamando, secuestrador!

Tuvo que ir porque no quería que su madre escuchara y observó a Eren desde una buena distancia presa del pánico. El chico estaba con esos diminutos shorts, una remera sin mangas, anteojos de sol marrones, mientras bebía un licuado con hielo y frutillas.

—Con esa capucha te ves como un gnomo, la altura ya te ayuda de hecho.

Levi agachó la cabeza y quería perderse dentro de la tierra.

—Te estoy vigilando, mocoso, no te creas que me voy a olvidar tan fácil de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer. ¿Me estás escuchando? Responde cuando un adulto te habla.

Levi asintió e hizo el amague de irse pero Eren lo detuvo.

—Aguarda, no he terminado —tomó un gran sorbo de su licuado y prosiguió—. ¿Sólo sabes hacer tartas de manzana?

Levi esta vez se animó a mirarlo de reojo y negó.

—¿Haces pasteles? Porque de verdad se me antoja mucho uno de velvet rojo con crema de fresas —como Levi no decía nada, Eren bajó los anteojos hasta encima del puente de su nariz y lo miró desde su altura—. ¿Sabes hacer eso o no?

Levi asintió mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Aún sigo muy cabreado, pero tal vez me sentiría mejor si me hicieras uno. No te tardes mucho.

Levi salió disparado como roca en tirachina y entró a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el almuerzo, le prometió que para mañana tendría todo el pasto cortado, y salió a comprar los ingredientes, mientras se fijaba en un tutorial como hacer el pastel. La repostería se le daba más que bien, era entretenido, aunque a él no le gustaran mucho los platillos de sabores dulces. En unas cuatro horas tuvo listo dos pasteles de velvet rojo con crema de fresas, se veían bastante decentes. Dejó el más bonito para su casa y el otro se lo llevó al omega que ya se había olvidado que lo había pedido. Lo recibió con indiferencia y le cerró la puerta en el rostro, luego fue hasta la cocina y ahí mismo le sacó una rebanada. Apenas probó el primer bocado fue como si una ráfaga de puro deleite le hubiera sacudido el cuerpo. Carajo, la presentación no era perfecta, ¡pero qué sabores! Sin dudas ese enano tenía muy buena mano para cocinar.

Aclaremos que Eren nunca había sospechado que Levi le había puesto somníferos la primera vez, tal vez por eso aceptó tan rápidamente el pastel. La madre de Eren ingresó a la cocina y se sorprendió.

—Amor, ¿quién te trajo esto?

—Oh, el vecinito, está aprendiendo a hacer estas cosas y me trajo para probar, está bueno.

—Se ve muy rico. ¿Puedo servirme un poco?

Eren no quería compartir su delicioso pastel, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a su madre, de manera que asintió sin mucha convicción. Tanto su padre como su progenitora se deshicieron en halagos por la excelente pieza de pastelería que tenían allí.

—Esto es sublime, y por cierto, ¿no es ese jovencito un alpha?

—¿Y qué con eso? —dijo Eren aunque había entendido la intención de su madre.

—Parece que está interesado en ti, amor, tienes un admirador —dijo sonriendo, pero Eren arrugó la nariz como si oliera algo feo.

—Dios me libre, ugh —y luego hizo una cruz en el aire con su dedo índice—. Ése está canceladísimo.

Levi por su parte sentía que podía redimirse un poco de ese horrible episodio si le cocinaba a Eren las cosas que le gustaban. Comenzaba a aceptar que jamás habría nada entre ellos, ni siquiera aspiraba a una amistad, pero con que terminaran en buenos términos, era más que suficiente.

De tanto en tanto, especialmente los fines de semana, Eren solía pedirle algún postre, siempre se esmeraba en hacer lo mejor, se pasaba horas y horas viendo videos, anotándose en cursos on line y practicando para mejorar sus habilidades. Tanto era lo que cocinaba que Kuchel comenzó a ofrecer sus tartas, pasteles y demás producciones en las redes sociales y comenzaron a venderlas bastante bien.

—Hijo, ¿qué onda con Eren? —dijo una vez su madre y a Levi se le congeló hasta el apellido.

—N-nada, ¿por?

—Anda, no seas tímido conmigo. Siempre le estás llevando cosas ricas, ¿te gusta, verdad?

—No. Solo que tiene buen paladar y me ayuda escuchar sus críticas.

No era del todo mentira, porque era cierto que Eren era bastante exigente y siempre le hacía observaciones a las cosas que él le llevaba, Levi se había vuelto muy perfeccionista y trataba de cubrir esas altas expectativas.

Así estuvieron a lo largo de un año, hasta que Eren le rechazó un tiramisú que Levi había preparado una vez.

—Pero… ni siquiera lo probaste —dijo desilusionado el jovencito.

—Uf, sí, pero es que mira, estoy a dieta ahora, mi novio me dijo que no quiere un omega gordito y tú cocinas demasiado bien y no he parado de comer y comer.

—Claro, entiendo.

—Pero gracias de todas maneras, estamos en paz, ¿ok?

Levi se fue cabizbajo, aún usaba buzos holgados con capucha, ya se había acostumbrado, no estaba triste porque el lindo omega no hubiera querido comer su postre, sino que ahora estaba otra vez de novio. Ya había visto a ese alpha, un grandulón rubio con cara de hipopótamo estreñido (desde su punto de vista todos los novios de Eren eran horribles). No dudaban en prodigarse arrumacos, besos y abrazos ahí a la vista de todos y Levi… se deprimió. Kuchel no sabía lo que le sucedía, de manera que lo obligó a ir al gimnasio de su tío Keny, para entrenar y ayudarlo un poco de paso, porque si no era por la escuela, no había manera de sacar al adolescente de su cuarto, se la pasaba encerrado, acostado mirando la pared.

En cierta manera su tío logró enderezarlo, además de que le daba trabajos pesados de limpieza y estar acomodando los elementos que usaban los clientes, le pagaba un poco por sus servicios, de manera que Levi comenzó a ahorrar.

Eren miró por encima de la cerca, echando en falta la presencia de Levi, el chico siempre estaba haciendo algún trabajo, sino era cortando el pasto, abonando los canteros, arrancando las malas hierbas, lo que fuera con tal de cruzárselo (porque, oh coincidencia, Levi siempre salía a hacer sus tareas cuando Eren tomaba sol). Sin embargo ya habían pasado muchos días, o semanas no estaba seguro, y ni rastro del pequeño alpha. Lo echó en falta. Comenzó a levantar la ropa seca de la soga cuando vio a la señora Kuchel salir a fumar un cigarrillo entonces aprovechó.

—Buenas tardes, Kuku —le dijo amigablemente, ese era el apodo de la madre de Levi.

—Eren, que lindo verte.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo, ¿y Levi? Hace mucho que no lo veo merodeando.

—Ah, ese chico, me estaba dando problemas, ya sabes, le cuesta sociabilizar, así que lo mandé al negocio de su tío a ayudar, va temprano, se queda ahí, luego se va al colegio y vuelve ya tarde.

—Ya veo, ¿y no va a hacer más cosas dulces?

—Lo ha dejado de momento.

—¿En serio? Es una pena, porque él cocina muy bien —soltó con decepción Eren.

—Pues ya cuando venga le diré que te prepare algo rico.

—No, no lo moleste, debe estar ocupado, bueno, iré adentro, un gusto haberte visto.

—Adiós, Eren.

Kuchel se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el bonito vecino y sonrió complacida, al parecer un poquito de interés tenía por su hijo. Claro que se daba cuenta que Eren era un chico de una familia de alta alcurnia, el nivel social en el que se movía era bastante distante al que ellos tenían actualmente. En algún momento la familia Ackerman había sido gloriosa, su tatarabuelo incluso había sido alcalde de la ciudad (de hecho la casa la habían heredado de él). Luego vendrían las desgracias, sus padres muriendo en un accidente áreo, Kenny se había fundido (tenía un negocio de construcción de casas, ganaba mucho dinero pero su socio se fue con todo el capital y tuvo que rematar todo para poder pagar las deudas y las indemnizaciones de los empleados), ella por su lado siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia, rebelde, no quiso estudiar, eventualmente quedó embarazada (nunca supo quién fue el padre porque en ese momento tenía como tres amantes eventuales y algunas fiestas locas a las que había asistido), volvió a casa y trató de sentar cabeza.

Ya no quedaban muchos, Kenny, Levi y ella, sabía que tenían parientes lejanos en Francia pero habían perdido todo contacto. Ahora trabajaba en una peluquería y Kenny tenía ese gimnasio, no tiraban manteca al techo pero podíamos decir que tenían una vida tranquila y con las necesidades cubiertas. Tal vez algún día volviera la gloria para la familia, aunque no lo presionaba ni lo decía en voz alta, lo cierto es que esperaba que Levi pudiera salir del pozo donde estaban y pudiera triunfar, no solo eso sino que fuera feliz, es lo que realmente ella quería para su hijo. Por eso le preocupaba mucho que el chico se aislara tanto y no saliera y disfrutara más de su juventud.

Por la noche cuando Levi llegó, todo cansado, Kuchel le había hecho su comida favorita, costillas de res al horno con papas doradas y queso parmesano. Se bañó rápidamente y bajó para cenar con su madre, notó que toda la casa estaba limpia y arreglada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, echo en falta tu compañía y hoy era mi día libre en el trabajo, así que me puse a acomodar.

—Pero mamá, tienes que descansar también.

—¿Y quedarme mirando la televisión mientras se acumula el polvo en los rincones? No. Por cierto, hoy hablé con el piernaslargas —el apodo de Eren.

—Ah —dijo Levi mientras se llenaba la boca y miraba a su plato, Kuchel notó su nerviosismo.

—Ha dicho que echa en falta tus postres.

—¿En serio dijo eso?

—Sí, tal vez deberías hacer algo y convidarle, ¿no crees? —Levi no dijo nada y continuó cenando, pero era notable el cambio en su semblante, estaba feliz.

—Esto está delicioso, gracias. Haré algunas galletas así llevas mañana a tu trabajo.

—Pero es tarde y debes estar cansado, hijo.

—No te preocupes, hacerlo me relaja y tú tampoco es que comes mucho, además el ogro —así le decía a tu tío—, quiere que le lleve algo.

—¿Haz considerado estudiar la carrera de pastelería de manera profesional? Digo, es notable que tienes condiciones, y esa carrera te va a permitir viajar, crecer, conocer lugares y culturas diferentes, además veo que es algo que te gusta mucho, además cada vez somos más los que apreciamos tus creaciones culinarias.

Levi se quedó callado unos segundos, lo había pensado sí. Siempre había creído que podría cocinarle a Eren los platillos más sabrosos del mundo, para consentirlo y tenerlo feliz. Eso nunca sucedería, pero le hubiera gustado tanto.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

Su madre fue a lavar los platos luego de la cena y él comenzó a formar la masa para las galletitas. Usó un cortante que había hecho con una lata de arvejas, las doró en su punto más crujiente, sacó la primera tanda y las hizo enfriar mientras la segunda se cocinaba en el horno. Kuchel ya se había ido a dormir. Preparó un glaseado blanco y lo dividió en tres partes, usó unos colorantes de comida que tenía y a uno le puso rojo, a otro negro y a otro amarillo. Con los glaseados decoró las galletas con precisión y prolijidad. Cuando terminó de decorar todo eran más de las tres de la mañana, por lo que se fue a dormir "apurado".

Cuando su madre se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar quedó maravillada con las galletas, les sacó fotos y luego llenó dos bolsitas, una para ella y a la otra le puso un moñito blanco. Dejó que Levi durmiera, y le dejó el desayuno listo para que no anduviera en esos afanes, cuando salió a la galería se alegró de ver a Eren que estaba regando las plantas del frente de su casa. Al omega le gustaba hacer un poco de jardinería de vez en cuando. Se acercó sonriendo.

—Buenos días, Eren, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Kuku, aquí arreglando las plantas. ¿Ya te vas al trabajo?

—Así es, es bueno encontrarte, verás, Levi me pidió que te diera esto —dijo sacando la bolsita de galletas toda arreglada.

El chico se lavó las manos con la manguera y se secó en su remera mientras se acercaba. Abrió grande sus bonitos ojos para recibir las galletas y sonrió complacido.

—Oh, son muy lindas —dijo contento.

—Sí, se esmeró tanto, estuvo preparándolas hasta entrada la noche, se ha desvelado.

—No debería haberse tomado la molestia.

—Bueno, pero ya que se la tomó deberías aprovecharlo, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, Eren.

—Sí, adiós.

Kuchel se fue satisfecha con su desempeño, realmente no sabía si habría algún futuro entre su hijo y Eren, pero era evidente que a su hijo le hacía feliz el moreno, y el omega parecía tener un diminuto interés, aunque más no fuera en los postres, así que si ella algo podía hacer para fomentar esa relación sin duda intervendría. A veces el amor necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. De peleas y reclamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Bueno, dejaré esto por aquí y me iré rápido. Por cierto, serán tres capítulos, el próximo es el final, ajio, ajio. Bye.
> 
> Dedicado a Fa Teufell y Lindsey Lobo
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Primer capítulo tranquilo, llevadero, algunas que otras palabras altisonantes, en mi país decimos "puteadas", nada más, ah si, un poco de violencia pero en defensa propia, inmadurez, eso sería.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener".** _

_**Gabriel García Márquez** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Levi llegó a la casa junto con su amiga Petra. Una bonita omega de casi su misma altura, vocecita de princesa y sonrisa angelical. No estaba muy seguro qué había hecho para que esa chica quisiera estar cerca de él, considerando que era muy malo para las charlas.

Pero desde ese día que a ella se le había caído el tupper con el almuerzo y él le había compartido el suyo todo había cambiado. Le gustaba su compañía, era como una pequeña luciérnaga que iba alumbrando todo con su cálida luz. Petra olía bonito, no estaba seguro si era un perfume artificial o bien eran sus feromonas, aún no estaba muy diestro en eso de distinguir olores, pero sin dudas le agradaba. Más allá de un tema de géneros, era su trato, Petra era amable, suave cuando se dirigía a él. Además no tenía muchos amigos, siempre lo dejaban de lado, tampoco es que tuviera tanto tiempo libre, de manera que se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado por la mayoría. Era lindo tener alguien con quien conversar, para variar.

Era la primera vez que ella le ofrecía acompañarlo a su casa, si bien ella vivía al fondo del mismo conglomerado de casas, Levi nunca había visto que tomara ese camino, según ella debido a que en el que tomaba habitualmente se estaban juntando grupos de chicos problemáticos y mejor evitarlos. Por él estaba bien, le estaba ayudando y de paso podía conversar un poco más, que no es que no le gustara, pero era tan malo en eso que pensó que tal vez podría aprender con ella.

—Levi, ¿por qué dices eso? Tú tienes bonitos ojos, y oye, debes pasarme la receta de esas albóndigas que hiciste hoy, uf, ¡estaban super delis!

—No hay tantos secretos, ¿sabes? Mi mamá dice que mi abuela le enseñó, solo agarras el pan viejo que tienes en tu casa, pero no tan viejo, y lo aprietas así —decía mostrándole con las manos—, y luego le hechas medio vaso de leche o menos, depende de cuánto pan, para que remoje, lo dejas un rato y luego lo desmenuzas y eso vas a mezclarlo con la carne, las especias, un huevo batido, es muy sencillo. Dicen que suaviza los sabores, yo no sé.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¿No las probaste acaso?

—Sí, pero es como… no sé cómo explicarlo, comer algo que hice yo mismo no es tan interesante.

—Pues si necesitas una opinión objetiva me la puedes pedir a mí, Levi —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Claro, claro, aunque soy bueno para los postres pero para las cosas saladas… ahí ya no sé bien, hago lo que puedo.

—¡No seas humilde! —Se rió ella empujándolo con la cadera con suavidad—. Cocinas realmente exquisito, como un profesional.

Levi se rascó la nuca, si bien estaba complacido con el halago, se preguntaba si Eren pensaría lo mismo sobre él, sobre que su comida era fuera de lo común. Debería mejorar pronto, seguramente con la ayuda de Petra podría saber si estaba yendo por un buen camino.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, la muchachita le dejó un sentido beso en la mejilla y se alejó ondeando su mano, siempre sonriendo feliz. Estaba cansado, en la mañana había ayudado a su tío, luego cocinó, fue al colegio y ahora tenía que ir a sacar las hojas que cubrían el patio antes de que llegara su madre. Buscó unas cuantas bolsas de basura para meter allí las hojas y tomó el rastrillo, mientras pensaba en qué podría cocinar para la cena.

Se puso los auriculares y salió, quería apurarse ya que tenía tareas pendientes de la escuela. En cierto momento, ya llevaba más de la mitad del trabajo listo, saltó como gato asustado cuando sintió que le picaban el hombro, es decir, estaba tan concentrado en la música y las hojas, que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Era Eren, en su patio, lo miró de arriba abajo dos veces para cerciorarse que no estaba alucinando y luego se sacó los auriculares mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia. El omega estaba deslumbrante, usaba el short más pequeño y ceñido que Levi le hubiera visto antes, una playera ajustada y lucía su típica mirada de superioridad.

—Ya niño, deja de tenerme miedo.

—N-no, es que, es que, mmm, concentrado y…

—Ya, ya, no trates de explicar lo que no puedes. Como sea, me pregunto como hizo un alpha como tú, no que me esté burlando pero es un hecho que no naciste con el don de la conversación, ¿cierto?, como sea, ¿qué hiciste para echarte noviecita, eh? —Levi tenía ambos manos aferradas al palo del rastrillo y una clara expresión de no entender.

¿Noviecita? ¿Quién? Eren rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—La niña esa que te trajo a la puerta de tu casa. Qué rápido cambian los tiempos, ¡mi Dios! Yo siempre creí que los alphas acompañaban a los omegas, es el mundo del revés —sentenció para luego fingir que era interesante mirarse las uñas.

—Oh, ¿P-Petra?

—¿Así se llama? Menudo nombre, pero no la juzgo, ni a su nombre, ni a su mal gusto.

—Es mi compañera, en la escuela, ella es muy a-amable.

—Pues aprovecha, espabila, se nota a leguas que te ha echado el ojo, tan bonita además, no metas la pata —le dijo con seguridad y arrogancia, como si estuviera impartiéndole consejos de persona vieja y sabia.

—Eh, no, ella no es, no, no-

—Deja de balbucear, hombre —lo cortó Eren en seco y lo acorraló rápidamente contra la cerca mientras empujaba su dedo índice sobre el pecho del jovencito—. Ya estás crecidito, o bueno… al menos en edad, tienes que demostrar quién manda, se supone que eres un alpha después de todo. No te pongas pretencioso y saca provecho a esta oportunidad de oro. Deberías besarla u otro te la va a robar.

—¿Qué? No, eso no, porque no es, como-

—No te hagas el monje tibetano, niño, ¿qué a mí sí me podías secuestrar pero a ella un besito no?

—Sssh, ba-baja la voz, mi m-madre puede venir y, eh-

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, entonces, ¿eres taaaan virgen que ni siquiera diste un beso en toda tu patética vida?

Levi tragó en seco y se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada, Eren tenía ese poder sobre él, tal vez porque siempre reflotaba ese terrible episodio de su vida que le gustaría borrar de alguna manera, el alpha se puso color bordó y trató de encogerse aún más dentro de su capucha mientras esquivaba la mirada del omega que aunque solo tenía intención de torturarlo, de pronto le pareció que Levi se veía un tanto tierno.

—Entonces es así, nunca le diste un beso a nadie.

—Yo, em, de-debo barrer las, las hojas, así que, así que-

—¿Ella te gusta?

Esta vez Levi lo miró sorprendido y Eren también se sorprendió de su reacción, el omega había estado casi seguro que al jovencito le gustaba esa niñita, ¿entonces, no le gustaba? De cierta manera saber eso era… un alivio.

—No, Petra, um, quiero ser su amigo, solo eso, no, no quiero be-besarla.

—¿Y a mí? ¿A mí sí me besarías?

Eren no pudo evitar reírse porque Levi volvió a ponerse todo rojo y apretó tanto el palo del rastrillo que el mismo crujió. No debería molestarlo, después de todo parecía que Levi seguía teniendo sentimientos por él, sin embargo ese lado malvado y sádico que predominaba cuando estaba con el chico volvió a salir a flote, soltó una suave cantidad de feromonas mientras se acercaba aún más a Levi, quien sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo nervioso que lo había puesto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes ganas de besarme o no? —dijo hablándole sobre el rostro, Levi se olvidó hasta de respirar.

Se quedó hipnotizado observando los rosados y hermosos labios de Eren y preguntándose qué clase de dios se había apiadado de él para darle esa posibilidad. ¡Vamos, qué era un alpha! Y además, ¿no estaba Eren tomando la iniciativa? ¿Acercándose así, hablándole de esa forma tan seductora y engatusándolo con sus feromonas?

—Sí, mucho —dijo con resolución mientras su mirada cambiaba por completo.

Eren puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le regaló una sonrisa muy coqueta, bajó dos octavas el tono de su voz y le habló tan cerca del rostro que Levi podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios.

—Cierra tus ojos, Levi.

Obedeció de inmediato, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba un poco y la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Eren se acercó pero evadió sus labios y se acercó a uno de sus oídos.

—Ni de coña te besaría, ¡niñito!

Luego se alejó mientras echaba a reír con ganas, Levi lo miró desconcertado.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente pensaste que iba a hacerlo? No, gracias. Suerte con tu amiguita, nos vemos, debo arreglarme porque mi hermoso novio me viene a buscar a la noche —le palmeó un brazo y luego pegó un brinco para cruzar a su patio.

Levi apretó los labios y tiró el rastrillo para irse muy molesto a encerrarse a su casa. Corrió a su habitación y tomó un almohadón de su cama para apretarlo contra su rostro y gritar de pura frustración. Estaba tan enojado, maldito omega egoísta, nunca más volvería a creerle. ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!

Se tiró boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo y revolviéndose en su propia bronca, mientras pensaba y pensaba. Su alpha interno se enroscaba furioso, de repente tuvo una idea brillante, o al menos él creyó que así era. Bajó al primer piso y revisó su heladera, evaluó los ingredientes allí y sacó de su billetera un poco de efectivo para ir a comprar lo que le iba a faltar.

Las próximas tres horas estuvo absolutamente concentrado en hacer dos pasteles medianos de fresas, el favorito de Eren. Dos veces hizo la crema que iba a recubrirlo, porque no le había gustado la consistencia de la primera, tenía que apurarse, a las diez volvería su madre y de seguro alguno de esos alphas idiotas caería a buscar al omega. Puso todo su empeño, decoró con fresas arriba del mismo y con copitos de crema que le quedaron mejor que una pastelería. Suspiró y se secó la frente.

Uno de los pasteles lo dejó en su refrigerador y salió con el otro al patio. Lo dejó en una mesita de la galería y se puso a terminar rápidamente de meter las hojas en bolsas. Cuando terminó se acercó a la cerca, sentía la adrenalina contaminándolo, el omega no había salido, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo a todo pulmón.

—¡Oi, Eren, Eren, ven! ¡Ereeeenn!

Al poco rato el omega sacó su cabeza desde la puerta de su casa que daba al patio.

—¿Qué sucede que gritas tanto, niño?

—Ven, ven un momento —lo llamó mientras se giraba para traer el pastel.

Eren apenas vio esa exquisitez, que desde lejos se veía increíble, ni dudó en acercarse de inmediato.

—Oh, vaya, ¿hiciste eso para mí? —dijo con arrogancia y con su eterna sonrisa mofadora.

Eren estaba deslumbrante, se notaba que había puesto esmero en arreglarse, peinarse y acicalarse para su cita.

—Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo —dijo burlón y se relamió al ver el pastel.

—Este no es para ti, solo quería tu opinión, estuve pensando y, voy a regalárselo a Petra, ¿qué dices, se ve bien? ¿Quedará mal si le hago corazones con sirope de fresa?

Eren cambió su semblante y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara ese hermoso pastel solo para decirme que se lo vas a dar a tu amiguita? Eso no se hace.

—Te lo regalaría a ti, pero bueno, seguro tu novio puede hacerte uno mejor, ¿cierto?

Eren cedió a una sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza.

—Ya, estás celoso, lo entiendo. Pero anda, no seas malo, dame una porción aunque sea, no es justo que me antojes, además, solo bromeaba, no seas rencoroso.

Levi sabía perfectamente lo goloso que era Eren y por eso estaba casi seguro que le iba a pedir que le convidara. Suspiró y se dio ánimos para la última parte de su plan.

—¿Tú novio no se va a molestar si yo te doy el pastel?

—Ush, no le voy a decir, será un secreto entre los dos —dijo el omega guiñándole un bonito ojo.

—De acuerdo, entonces te lo daré todo.

Eren sonrió contento y se acercó más estirando los brazos para agarrar su codiciado bocado, con lo que no contaba era que Levi iba a tomar un enorme pedazo de pastel con sus manos y se lo iba a embarrar en toda la hermosa cara que portaba.

—¡Arhg, hijo de tu puta ma-

Otro proyectil de pastel que le lanzó Levi con habilidosa puntería al rostro, y luego le tiró el resto embarrándole la preciosa ropa y el pulcro cabello. Eren comenzó a gritar como loco.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, LEVI! ¡ENANO DE MIERDA, ESTÁS MUERTO!

El alpha salió corriendo como todo un valiente adentro de su casa, mientras aún se escuchaban los alaridos del omega insultándolo en todos los idiomas. Sentía que le iba a reventar el corazón dentro del pecho, tenía la mano y su propia ropa llena de merengue y crema, cuando miró al frente estaba su madre que recién había llegado del trabajo.

—¿Levi? —luego se giró al escuchar como su timbre sonaba con insistencia mientras escuchaba a Eren gritando con furia—. ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Me puedes decir que ha pasado?

—N-no a-abras, no abras, por favor, mamá, luego te explico, lo juro.

—¿Qué?

Levi se fue a encerrar a su cuarto y Kuchel quedó asombrada, finalmente fue a atender y casi se cae en sus cuartos traseros al ver a su vecino Eren con la cara transfigurada de furia y embarrado de pies a cabeza en algo así como pedazos de crema y bizcochuelo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está tu hijo? —dijo Eren con los ojos inyectados en furia y afortunadamente se activó el instinto protector de la mujer que cerró la puerta detrás suyo y puso cara compungida atendiéndolo en la galería.

—Le-levi se, se está bañando, oh, ¿qué te ha pasado, Eren?

—¿Qué qué me ha pasado? ¡Pues que el idiota de su hijo me ha tirado todo un pastel encima! ¡Mire, mire!

—¡Ah, caray! Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué haría algo así?

—¡Porque es un inadaptado! Mira, Kuku, yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero esto no va a quedar así, ¿eh? ¡No va a quedar así!

Justo en ese momento se sentía un auto llegar a la casa de los Jaeger tocando bocina y Eren gruñó con fuerza. Y luego se retiró a pasos fuertes, mientras mascullaba insultos. Kuchel volvió a su hogar y fue a desplomarse en el sillón tratando de entender semejante despliegue de ferocidad. Le llevó unos minutos serenarse y luego se puso de pie para ir hacia la habitación de su hijo.

—Abre —ordenó con poca amabilidad.

Levi demoró algunos segundos pero finalmente obedeció. Kuchel entró con el rostro serio y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo.

—Mamá y-

—No digas nada. Vas a escucharme, Levi Ackerman. Hace treinta y cinco años que somos vecinos de los Jaeger y jamás, jamás hemos tenido malos entendidos o episodios como estos, yo no sé qué se te cruzó por la cabeza para actuar como actuaste, pero ¡estás mal! Quiero que reflexiones sobre tus actos, mañana vamos a ir los dos, porque me has metido en este problema también, y como personas maduras y racionales que somos le vas a pedir disculpas a ese chico por lo que has hecho, ¿me has entendido, Levi?

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a escuchar? —dijo el joven apretando sus puños con molestia.

Kuchel suspiró y se giró para enfrentar los ojos llenos de dolor de su retoño.

—No necesito hacerlo, ya me imagino por dónde va esto. Levi, Eren no es un omega para ti —el joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada—. Lamento ser tan dolorosamente honesta. Y no es porque no tengamos el mismo estatus social, no se trata de eso, él es un adulto y tú eres un adolescente aún, están en diferentes etapas de crecimiento. Incluso si él acepta todos los postres que tú hagas, eso no significa que vaya a enamorarse de ti. Es mejor no albergar esperanzas, hijo. Concéntrate en tus estudios, en ser una persona de provecho, en hacerte un profesional y tal vez más adelante, quién sabe. Ahora, no es el momento.

Kuchel abrazó a su hijo que se resistió al principio pero luego se doblegó a su cariño aferrándose con fuerza. Podía entenderlo, era más que evidente que se le iban los ojos por Eren, su pequeño estaba creciendo.

—Te amo mucho hijo, vales oro, aunque a veces te portes como pendejo, pero ya que, eres inmaduro y eso es normal. Mira que ir a embarrarlo de pastel, ni que fueran dos criaturas de kínder.

Luego comenzó a reírse con ganas y Levi la miró receloso. Su madre le acarició la cabeza y besó su frente.

—Anda, cámbiate de ropa y ven que he traído empanadas para la cena.

Al día siguiente Kuchel fue a hablar a la casa de Eren, para entonces los padres del omega ya estaban enterados y aceptaron las disculpas de la mujer y su hijo. Llamaron a Eren que se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y fulminó con la mirada a Levi.

—E-Eren —dijo con la voz empequeñecida—, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, me comporté como un crío, pido perdón a tus padres también, haré lo que sea para enmendarlo.

—Pues no se puede —dijo el omega enojado y sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos—. Me arruinaste mi salida y eso no tiene precio, pasé horas lavando mi cabello, mi ropa se arruinó con la manteca de tu asqueroso preparado.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, Eren —dijo Kuchel tratando de sonreír—. Levi trabaja en sus ratos libres y tiene sus ahorros, de seguro podrá pagar la ropa que te arruinó.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo el chico mirando el suelo realmente arrepentido.

—Bueno, entonces todo bien —dijo Grisha—, solo fue una travesura, Eren, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Descuida, Kuchel, todo está más que bien, aceptamos las disculpas del joven, ¿quién no ha cometido torpezas en su juventud?

—Cierto, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez —aportó Carla también sonriendo.

—Será una buena anécdota para recordar en el futuro —dijo Grisha y finalmente los Ackerman se retiraron.

Levi luego le acercó todos sus ahorros a la señora Carla, le dijo que si faltaba más dinero que le avisara, pero lo cierto es que era mucho más que lo que habían salido las prendas, aunque Eren se negó a usar ese dinero. Seguía mortalmente molesto.

A partir de ese día Levi no volvió a salir al patio de su casa. Si debía limpiar o acomodar, se levantaba a la madrugada, prácticamente antes de que el sol saliera y dejaba todo acomodado. No volvió a espiar al omega, ni a cocinarle. Si antes era escurridizo para salir o volver a su casa, ahora parecía prácticamente un espía.

Con el correr de los días a Eren se le fue pasando el enojo. Cuando salía a tender la ropa o tomar sol, no podía evitar estar completamente atento a que el chico apareciera, hasta incluso llegó a arrojar algunas prendas, echándole la culpa al viento, al patio de los Ackerman, pero siempre era Kuchel quien se las regresaba. Eventualmente le consultaba por su hijo, pero ella le explicaba que estaba muy ocupado trabajando y estudiando.

Eren sabía que Levi había actuado mal, pero también le pesaba un poco la culpa porque lo cierto es que él lo había provocado demasiado. Notaba que cada tanto la niñita esa, la tal ¿Piedra se llamaba? Venía de visita a casa de los Ackerman, lo que le daba la pauta que Levi si estaba, solo que no salía. No le molestaba que la niñita esa fuera tan insistente, lo que de verdad lo hacía rabiar es que más de una vez la había pescado llevándose postres o bolsas de galletas al salir.

Claro, a él ya no le cocinaba, pero a esa chica sí, ¡qué fastidio! Bueno, mejor, porque de seguro iba a subir unos cuantos kilos con tantas calorías y debía cuidar su figura.

Cuando menos quiso acordar llegó la Navidad. Eren convenció a su madre de ir a saludar a los vecinos, pero se sorprendieron de no encontrarlos en casa. Eren volvió a los días, luego de las fiestas de fin de año y se encontró con Kuchel que estaba en plena limpieza. Lo invitó a tomar té.

Colocó unas preciosas galletas en un patito sobre la mesa, Eren las reconoció de inmediato. Algunas con forma de árboles de Navidad, otras de estrellas, otras de muñecos de nieve, perfectamente adornadas con glaseado. Cuando probó una con forma de Santa, sintió una emoción muy grande que le trepó hasta la garganta. Ese sabor, un exquisito gusto que él conocía bien.

—Voy a extrañar sus postres —dijo Kuchel igual de emocionada que Eren, el omega la miró son sorpresa—. Oh, claro, no te lo dije, mi niño se ha ido, lo siento, aún lo estoy procesando —dijo secándose una lágrima con la servilleta de papel—. Finalmente decidió estudiar para Chef, su tío le consiguió unos prospectos de algunas Escuelas de renombre en la capital y él había ahorrado bastante. Claro que lo ayudaré, pero él dice que va a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, que no me preocupe. ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?! Es mi niño, después de todo.

—Levi… ¿se fue?

—Sí. Vaya que pasan rápido los años, ¿eh? —Kuchel miró con nostalgia cerca de la ventana—. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando tenía dos añitos, no llegaba a ver fuera de la ventana, así que hacía una torre con los almohadones del sofá y se trepaba para ver, siempre fue tan inquieto. La casa se siente tan… grande sin él. Mi compañero, yo realmente quería que estudiara aquí, pero es que será mejor allá, tienen a los mejores maestros, es solo que… no ha pasado ni una semana y ya lo extraño tanto. Lo siento, lo siento, te estoy dando este espectáculo lamentable de vieja sentimental.

—Oh, no, no Kuku, no digas eso. Cuéntame más, es divertido saber acerca del pequeño Levi —dijo Eren tratando de que no le ganaran las emociones.

Conversaron largo rato, incluso pudo disfrutar junto a la mujer de un álbum de fotos de cuando Levi era un bebé.

—Mira esta, lo había olvidado —dijo riendo—. Ese día se había metido a la bañera completamente vestido, con zapatillas y todo. "Me voy a bañar" me había dicho, tenía tres años.

Eren se rió también, Levi estaba todo mojado con la ropa puesta y una mamadera en sus manos.

—Tomó mamadera hasta los cinco años, pero ssshh, no le vayas a decir que te conté esto, le da mucha vergüenza ahora. Y hubiera seguido usándola sino fuera que yo la tuve que tirar, ah, lloró mucho, pero era necesario.

—¿Cómo es que se volvió bueno para cocinar?

—Mmm, no lo sé, supongo que debido a mi trabajo. Él quería ayudarme, así que siempre me decía: enséñame esto, enséñame aquello. La primera vez que hizo la cena tenía ocho, me largué a llorar porque se había cortado en la mano. A partir de entonces pasamos mucho tiempo juntos los fines de semana, dejaba algunas cosas preparadas a medias y luego él hacía su parte. Decía siempre que le hacía feliz verme disfrutar la comida, tuvo que hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo, muchas horas solo.

"Eso explica por qué ideaba planes tan estúpidos", pensó Eren, pero luego una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Levi no era malo, solo había sido un chico que pasaba mucho tiempo solo, él no había sabido entender eso, aunque no era su culpa, se sentía un poco mal de haberse burlado tanto.

—Oye, Eren, vuelve cuando puedas y toma el té conmigo, ¿quieres? —le pidió Kuchel tomando su mano una vez que el chico estaba por retirarse—. Levi prometió mandarme cajas de masitas y galletas mes a mes, sería un desperdicio que las comiera yo sola.

—Claro que lo haré, Kuku —dijo Eren dándole un sentido abrazo—. Por cierto, si te llama, mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que, estoy muy molesto que no se haya despedido.

Ambos sonrieron y eren se fue. Kuchel suspiró, era muy difícil vivir sin Levi. En contrapartida, a Levi la realidad lo había aplastado. Rentaba una habitación en un piso de estudiantes, no era de lo mejor pero no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo no quería depender de su madre y principalmente no quería ser una carga, de manera que había conseguido un trabajo en el parque industrial, quedaba un poco lejos y la paga no era lo mejor, pero al menos le permitía cubrir casi todos sus gastos. Se encargaba de cargar y descargar camiones con materiales para la construcción. Llegaba molido del trabajo, para bañarse, comer a las apuradas y asistir a la academia El Gourmet, donde tomaba sus clases.

Nunca se había imaginado lo difícil que era, había mucho por aprender, muchos trabajos de investigación, y su principal problema es que no contaba con una cocina propia para hacer muchas de sus prácticas, de manera que había arreglado con algunos de sus compañeros que lo dejaran usar la cocina del lugar a cambio de que él les preparara los almuerzos o a veces las cenas. Aunque para todos era bastante beneficioso, para él se volvía una tarea extra.

A veces sentía que cualquier día iba a colapsar del cansancio, pero ni modo, hasta que no pudiera tener un mejor trabajo para rentar un departamento, tendría que arreglárselas. Dos o tres veces por semana conversaba con su madre por video llamada, se contaban las novedades y se decían lo mucho que se querían y se extrañaban-

—Hijo, tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas, debes descansar más.

—Sí, mamá, cuando el día tenga treinta horas, te juro que no es a propósito.

—Por favor, no te sobre exijas tanto. Por cierto, quería mostrarte al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—¿Mmm?

—Ven Popis, saluda a tu hermano.

—¿Hermano? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso?

—Lo adopté ayer, mira qué lindo es —decía mientras estrujaba a un perro bulldog entre sus brazos, Levi levantó su labio superior con asco.

—Es horrible y además ¿Popis? ¿En serio? Parece que le estás diciendo mierda.

—¡Levi! No seas así con tu hermano.

—No digas que esa cosa es mi hermano, por todos los cielos. Y ni se te ocurra traerlo cuando vengas a visitarme.

—¿Estás loco? No puedo dejarlo solo, es un bebé.

—No mamá, es un puto perro, déjalo con el tío, aquí no tengo lugar, apenas cabemos los dos cuando vienes.

—Antes que me olvide, que dice Eren que si puedes hacer galletas de jengibre que son sus favoritas.

—No me digas, encima pretencioso. ¿Sigue yendo a tomar el té contigo?

—Sí, ese chico es tan dulce, sin falta viene todos los sábados, de hecho elegimos a Popis con él.

Levi rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te pongas celoso, mi amor.

—Cómo si fuera a estar celoso de un puto perro, espero te hayan hecho un descuento por lo feo que es.

—¡Levi! No lo compré, fuimos a una casa de adopciones, sus dueños anteriores lo abandonaron, ¿puedes creer? ¿A esta belleza?

—Mamá, la soledad te está afectando, búscate un novio cuanto antes.

—Mira quien habla, ¿y tú? ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien?

—¿En qué tiempo, mamá? ¿No te digo que apenas puedo dormir?

—Te vas a volver gruñón y arisco, hijo, la juventud pasa demasiado rápido.

—Ya, no quiero escuchar ese sermón otra vez, mejor iré a descansar. Que a esa cosa ni se le ocurra entrar a mi cuarto, ¿oíste?

—Sí, amor, cuídate mucho, te quiero, hijo.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Le digo a Eren que le mandas saludos?

—No.

—Que agrio.

—Adiós, mamá. Adiós Popó.

Y cortó la llamada. Apoyó su frente contra la pequeña mesita que fungía se escritorio en su cuarto. Aún le dolía escuchar ese nombre, aún sentía que los fragmentos de sentimientos rotos dentro de su pecho no podían reponerse del todo. Seguía escuchando las palabras de su madre como un martillo sobre su cabeza: "Ese omega no es para ti". Lo sabía, tal vez siempre lo había sabido, ¿pero cómo le hacía entender a su estúpido corazón? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para sobre ponerse?

Tenía el número de Eren pero nunca se había animado a escribirle, nunca se animaría tampoco. Entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse, ya sea por su inmadurez o porque a Eren le divertía burlarse de sus sentimientos, no tenía sentido ni siquiera aspirar a una amistad. Se tapó con la colcha y apagó la luz, trató de olvidarse de ese dolorcito instalado en el pecho. Hacía unos días un compañero de la academia lo había invitado a salir, también una chica en su trabajo, ambos omegas, no le eran indiferentes, a veces realmente deseaba tener alguien a quien abrazar.

Sin embargo había dos cosas por las que desistió educadamente de aquellas invitaciones, una era la clara falta de tiempo, no quería estar postergando cosas y no podía darles lo que merecían, y la segunda, ah, la segunda era una tontería tan grande. La segunda es que siempre había soñado con que su primer beso sería con Eren. Aún parecía que la madurez no llegaba a ese rincón oscuro de su corazón.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
